


Making Up Properly

by dirtylittlegreasemonkey



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Bottom Aaron, Canon Compliant, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:32:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtylittlegreasemonkey/pseuds/dirtylittlegreasemonkey
Summary: Written for Day 3 of Bottom!Aaron Week: Make Up Sex.Robert has some making up to do and Aaron's got something in mind.





	Making Up Properly

The chair beeps and burrs and jolts into life, sitting Aaron upright. There’s a low chuckle from Robert who now sits, spread legged and naked on the second recliner, triumphant in having disturbed Aaron’s supine position with the press of the button.

“Fuck off. Lay it back down,” Aaron says. He throws out his arm as if to bat the controls from Robert’s grip. But everything’s too lazy and blurry to do that. Aaron looks down at his body, his underwear half-off (or on, considering that’s what he’d attempted to do, to put them back on), riding low on his hips, cock not even packed away. A thin smear of cum on his chest, of the his and his variety. And a very definite, dull throb inside. Perhaps he should have cooled off on those aggressive demands.

Robert does as he asks and the recliner tips Aaron back until he’s comfortably horizontal again. Comfortable except for the way the PVC cushions stick to his shoulders and arse, making gluey, squeaks when he moves.

“You know what these chairs are missing?” Robert asks, clambering out of his chair and walking to the kitchen – still with nothing on. Aaron tilts his head to sneak a look, check his arse is still as good as it was ten minutes ago when it was tensed under his hands pounding the very breath out of him.

“What?” Aaron says, slipping his hand between his legs because the sight of Robert naked in the kitchen has made his dick twitch. Nothing wrong with a little touch.

“Drinks holder.” Robert walks back over with two beers, taking a long gulp and then, seeing what Aaron’s doing without him, presses the cold hard nub of the beer bottle against Aaron’s belly. “Hey! Don’t start without me.”

“I’m not starting anything. I’m done in.” They clink bottles and glug back the lager until they’ve got red wet mouths again.

Robert sits on the adjacent chair again, more upright and alert than Aaron’s. “What, you won’t even let me watch?”

Aaron pings his boxers back into place as if to put a stop to all this, but Robert’s stare is still firmly attached to the bulge underneath. Aaron shakes off his intentions with a laugh. “Anyone’d think you were starved.”

“I just know what I want, that’s all.” He lets his hand fall over the arms of the two chairs and thumbs Aaron’s cock through his shorts. Despite himself, Aaron’s eyes flutter closed for a moment, releasing a sigh that sounds far too close to a moan. Robert’s ego will never let that slide.

“Are we made up now?” Robert says softly, after a few moments of stroking Aaron through his shorts.

“What do you think?” Aaron doesn’t even open an eye. He peels down his underwear and lets his cock fall straight into Robert’s hand.

“I think I did a pretty good job at it.”

The row hadn’t been anything major – for a change. Robert had used all the hot water on a morning where Aaron needed a shower before a meeting. A shitty argument and harsh silences, slamming doors. A horrible day for Jimmy to have to deal with at the scrapyard. And worse when they got home because Liv wasn’t there to be peacemaker, she was in Ireland visiting Sandra. Neither of them wanted to talk. Loud plate scraping and cutlery washing later and Robert cracked first, hands raised, puppy dog eyes. He wanted to make it up to Aaron, run him a relaxing hot bath. But Aaron was fuming still, not with anger but with pent up emotions and tight knots in his body.

“Fine. Make it up to me properly, then,” he said, a single nod of his head, mouth shrugged, arms folded. “Not with a bath.”

“Okay,” he said, endearingly cautious and apologetic. “How?”

“Start with a fuck and I’ll see how I feel after that.”

They laughed once Aaron had dropped the pretence, Robert grinning into a kiss and whipping him off his feet with the force of it. Aaron dragged him over to one of the tacky recliners he’d bought years ago. They were nicely curved and hooked up to the Bluetooth speakers so a sultry base soundtrack trembled against every kiss Robert dragged against his jaw, throat, neck. The chair dipped a bit with the weight but the little bounce it gave added to the skip and pulse of Aaron’s body.

There was lube temporarily stashed under the coffee table. With Liv away they’d become a bit more reckless. Aaron still hadn’t washed the cushions and grimaced a little when he’d seen them earlier. But last night’s movie night had escalated very quickly from teenage heavy petting to a prolonged and teeth-baringly intense session of jerking each other off.

Robert’s smile above him made him dizzy. He was fully dressed still, making an easy job of stripping Aaron and kissing each new line of exposed skin. He left Aaron’s legs bent up, running the short edges of his fingernails up and down the backs of Aaron’s thighs.

Between breathy kisses, Aaron drifting in and out of some hazy euphoria, Robert criticised his choice of location. “You sure this chair can take us?”

“Worth a try.”

Aaron laced his fingers between Robert’s and then gave him direction, placing his hand between his legs and his middle finger in the crease of him. It was easy to fold up on the chair, to let Robert scoot to the foot-rest and Aaron hook feet and legs up over Robert’s shoulders.

It was one of those nights. White knuckles and hands pincered out on the arm rest. Mouth dropped open, Robert’s eyes almost black and unable to avoid. Two of his long, lubed up fingers fucking in and out until Aaron’s cock raged with pre-cum. And then Robert’s cock, firm and fast and thick pumping away inside of Aaron until he felt he might die from it, float off and away somewhere.

Now, the argument all but forgotten, Aaron smiles softly at him.

“You always do a good job at the making up.”

“I know, I know,” Robert says, dryly. “Because I have to do it so often.”

“Well. That, and…” Aaron says, lethargically rolling his head towards Robert. “And you’re not bad at the whole sex thing.”

“Not bad?!”

“Better than average.”

Robert scoffs. “I think-”

“You can try another go and I’ll see if it’s any better…”

“I thought you were done in?” Robert grins.

“Wouldn’t say no to a blow job.”

Robert jumps up from his chair. “You never do.”

 

 

 


End file.
